


Без полицейской жестокости!

by Seleniana



Series: 'All my own work!' - babyklingon's little pieces [5]
Category: Lewis(TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleniana/pseuds/Seleniana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инносент дает четкие инструкции в отношении передачи заключенных и подследственных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без полицейской жестокости!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lack of police brutality!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047593) by [babyklingon (asparagusmama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/babyklingon), [BabyKlingon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/pseuds/BabyKlingon). 



Джин Инносент ходила по офису, всматриваясь в море лиц.  
— А сейчас, я хочу гладкий вывоз Мортмейна в следственный изолятор.  
Она остановилась и уверенно встала, скрестив руки, словно показывала, что она основательна и спокойна.  
— Я бы очень хотела, чтобы все мы не дали ему уйти из-за полицейской жестокости, хорошо?  
Она продолжила вышагивать по полу:  
— Итак, никаких случайных падений на лестнице или ударов головой при посадке в полицейскую машину.  
Она остановилась и положила руки на бедра.  
— И это касается тебя, Джон, — она посмотрела ему в глаза. — И тебя, Джени.  
Она перевела взгляд:  
— И тебя, Алекс.  
Она пристально посмотрела в глаза офицерам, затем обошла всех в комнате, глядя каждому в глаза так же пристально.  
Робби Льюис с нежностью посмотрел на своего босса через дверное стекло, а затем испугался мысли: «С нежностью! С нежностью! Я подумал о Шефе Суперинтенданте Джин Инносент с нежностью!!!»  
Он вернулся в офис вместе с Джеймсом Хэтэуэйем, с улыбкой на устах.


End file.
